Abecedario alquímico
by Fushimi Natsu
Summary: Compendio de relatos de la A a la Z acerca del universo de Fullmetal Alchemist (2003)
1. A de Alma

No es plagio. Esta historia es de mi completa autoría y pueden hallarla también en FanficsLandia y Archive of Our Own, bajo el mismo título y con mis pseudónimos correspondientes (niña Elric y Sypre_Elric, respectivamente).

Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece ni gano nada escribiendo sobre él.

 **Abecedario alquímico**

 **A de Alma.**

No mentía cuando se despidió de Izumi, la tarde en que la joven mujer reapareció desde el bosque buscando a los estudiantes que había enviado por un recado. Después de todo, la Dante que ella había conocido y que fue su mentora en la alquimia acababa de morir.

Porque, ¿cuántos años había llegado a vivir así? La piel pálida y marchita, el cabello quebradizo y blanco, el andar lento y cansado; todos ellos delataban el estado avanzado de sus años. O, al menos, el que su antiguo cuerpo poseyó, ese mismo que ahora no era más que un insulso cascarón vacío ensuciando el piso de su mansión.

Sonríe complacida mientras se sacude el polvo con sus nuevas y finas manos, maravillándose con lo ligeros y flexibles que se sienten cada movimiento ejecutado. Hacía tantas décadas que había dejado de disfrutar lo que llamaban la flor de la juventud, pero gracias a la ayuda de Lyra podía volver a vivirlo. Una vez más, Dante pisaría el mundo como una mujer joven y hermosa.

Da unos pasos por el salón, admirando el compás de su nuevo cuerpo al caminar, disfrutando de cómo se moldea el vestido en sus pronunciadas curvas. Llega hasta la ventana y se divierte observando su tenue reflejo a través del cristal, disfrazada como una vulgar e ingenua sirvienta cuando en realidad se encontraba por encima de la humanidad.

Sí, Lyra fue una acertada elección.

Lo único que lamenta es el haber gastado su último fragmento, ese que su amante le había dejado antes de desaparecer de su lado. La sustancia carmesí que fue forjada con las almas en pena de su atroz época, aquel elíxir mítico con el que había estado eludiendo la muerte por cuatrocientos años, el quinto elemento cuya próxima creación había dejado en poder de cierto ishavalano sediento de venganza.

Todo transcurría tal y como había sido planeado para su satisfacción. Dante ya podía verse con la piedra filosofal en su poder, degustar la vida eterna con las suficientes reservas para no preocuparse del gasto por otros cuatro siglos. Y para cumplir su deseo tenía a todos sus homúnculos cumpliendo con un rol.

―A todos menos uno… Como siempre ―suspira.

Así que inicia los preparativos para recibir a su siguiente visitante antes de disponer todo para marcharse de allí con su nueva identidad. El círculo de transmutación va cobrando sentido con cada línea y curva que traza, mas debe apresurarse o no le alcanzará el tiempo para ir por el ingrediente final.

―Y será el adiós para ti, Codicia.


	2. B de Bomba

**B de Bomba.**

No era la primera vez que sentía la humanidad de Alphonse Elric atravesar los límites impuestos por la armadura. No, ya había pasado por tal experiencia en el pasado: el oír la desesperación que bañaba a su voz cuando Edward peligraba, el ver la frustración que dominaba sus miembros cuando era inmovilizado, el notar las lágrimas invisibles que se derramaban cuando herían a un amigo. Porque ese niño alquimista, pese a carecer de un cuerpo de carne y hueso a causa de un pecado, cuya alma se encontraba sujeta al mundo a través de un sello de sangre, siempre demostraba cuán humano era. Y ahora estaba a punto de morir.

Debía pensar en algo para impedirlo, no podía permitir que ese maldito de Kimblee se saliera con la suya. Demasiado dolor había infringido a su pobre pueblo durante la guerra para dejarle sumar la vida de un joven inocente.

La homúnculo había dicho que sería posible salvar a Alphonse si se transmutaba su cuerpo para detener la bomba, pero con Acero liderando la marcha para salvar a la gente de Lior resultaba imposible. Y él no era alquimista, aunque el brazo derecho que había legado tuviera el poder para contener piedras filosofales. Porque él sólo sabía usarlo para destruir la materia, apenas si podía reconocer la estructura de aquello que tocaba; entonces, ¿cómo sería capaz de reconstruirlo con éxito? Nunca podría hacerlo y, mientras tanto, el oxígeno seguía atacando al metal de la armadura, ennegreciendo la superficie a su paso y ablandándolo. Sería cuestión de tiempo para ver su final.

Así que se encomendó a su dios, Ishvala, rogando porque un milagro ocurriese. No para salvarse él puesto que su resolución por crear la piedra permanecía en pie, si no por Alphonse. Porque estaba dispuesto a cometer el mayor tabú de su pueblo y de extinguir la vida de miles de soldados, de darle la espalda a las enseñanzas de su religión y su cultura, de negarse a sí mismo el hallar el perdón y la paz celestial. Y lo único que pedía a cambio era la seguridad de ese niño.

Ya que, como posteriormente reconocería antes de su final, esos hermanos Elric que daban todo el uno por el otro le recordaban todos los momentos felices que perdió de vivir con su hermano.


	3. C de Costos

**C de Costos.**

Dante sentía curiosidad.

Cuando ese sujeto Hughes se entrometió en asuntos mayores a él, no quedó otra alternativa más que silenciarlo. Y Envidia recibió tal encargo con mucho gusto. No por la causa con la que soñaba su ama o por querer proteger la integridad de uno de sus compañeros, le bastaba con la satisfacción de asesinar robando la identidad de alguien que le fuera conocido. Así que tomó el rostro de la teniente Ross y se preparó para asestar el golpe final.

Cuando la foto cayó del bolsillo del teniente coronel, se permitió regodearse en silencio con la idea de dejar a aquella mujer y niña esperando en vano en casa. Luego quedó en evidencia su propio descuido y, antes de que pudiera actuar, el filo del cuchillo le cortaba la garganta. Si Envidia hubiera sido un simple humano, tal herida habría acabado con su vida, pero como en realidad era un homúnculo, se puso en pie y cambió de forma.

La ironía que le provocó la nueva situación por poco entorpecía su actuación.

―Tienes razón, Hughes. Tal vez este sea un mejor final.

Así que el tipo murió con la imagen de su esposa tirando del gatillo. No importaba que fuera consciente de que no se trataba de su amada, que supiera que ella estaba en casa aguardando por su regreso, que aquello no era más que una treta del homúnculo del que Ed le había advertido. Porque ante la última visión de sus ojos, Gracia estaba frente a él, sosteniendo el arma homicida. Y él no pudo hacer más que quedarse allí y recibir la bala.

Todo había acabado. De esta forma, la amenaza había sido extinguida.

Sin embargo, Dante continuaba curiosa y con ideas, muchas ideas. De acuerdo con sus instrucciones, tenía a tres homúnculos haciendo el trabajo de campo: buscando alquimistas a los que manipular, acrecentando el odio de los rebeldes, reuniendo a los oprimidos para su sacrificio; y a dos infiltrados en la milicia que, sin ya ninguna sospecha a sus espaldas, movilizaban las tropas militares bajo excusas de buscar la paz; mas fuera de su férreo control, Codicia se encontraba vagando a sus anchas y reclutando seguidores e Ira permanecía encerrado tras la puerta. En resumen, y tras cuatrocientos años de espera, los siete homúnculos habían sido creados y la mayoría de ellos estaban a su disposición. Entonces, ¿qué es lo que ocurriría si alguien realizaba una transmutación humana ahora, cuando los siete pecados capitales existían al mismo tiempo, aunque no se hallaran en el mismo lugar? ¿Se repetirían sus nombres y poderes, la esencia que cada uno representaba? ¿O, sería posible, que naciera alguien totalmente nuevo y desconocido?

La llegada de Ira y Pereza eran lo suficientemente recientes para que tales dudas no aparecieran sino hasta ahora en la mente de la anciana mujer. Ya que, si jugaba bien las cartas de la mesa, había por lo menos cinco personas capaces de intentar traer a la vida al difunto general de brigada Hughes.

―¿Incluso cuando tres de ellos no conocen nada sobre la alquimia? ―objetó Envidia, dejándose caer en el sofá tras recuperar su forma predilecta. Dentro de la oficina personal del jefe Bradley se sentía en confianza para ser descuidado―. Y, los otros dos que sí saben, no se atreverían después de ver al enano de acero.

―Tienes razón. Pero es lo que ella quiere y no tienes otra opción.

―Te tomas tu autoridad muy en serio, Orgullo.

La pulla vagó por la habitación, en una invitación clara para una pelea. No obstante, no había sitio para tales escaramuzas en la agenda del homúnculo que comandaba a Ametris, quien decidió ignorarlo y continuar con su café.

―De cualquier forma ―tomó la palabra Pereza―, se dejará que una de sus subordinadas encuentre la investigación adulterada y que crea que por eso fue asesinado. Luego será guiada para efectuar la transmutación.

―¿Y por qué confían en que esto funcionará? Entiendo que le darán información falsa, ¡pero es imposible que pueda aprender alquimia en tan poco tiempo! ¡Dante ya debería saberlo!

―Dante lo sabe ―saltó Orgullo, tajante.

 _Mírenlo ahora, tan cerca de perder el control_ , se mofó Envidia, disfrutando del espectáculo. _Eres tan parecido a Codicia que me repugnan._

Pereza suspiró.

―Envidia, ya basta. Esta mujer tiene memoria fotográfica, lo que significa que no necesita saber las bases de la alquimia para tener éxito. Sólo bastará con dejarle a mano libros que traten sobre la transmutación humana y que haya alguien que la empuje en la dirección que queremos.

―¿Y cómo esperas que haga eso?

―Estoy seguro de que algo se te ocurrirá. Pero, por si te interesa, esta mujer es muy cercana a la viuda de Hughes ―informó Orgullo, con una malicia brillando en su ojo que el homúnculo pendenciero correspondió al comprender.

Quizás el experimento que Dante quería llevar a cabo le era completamente indiferente, ni le interesaran los resultados que llegarían a obtener o en lo que podrían utilizar tal información. Pero, mientras se le permitiera divertirse a sus anchas, Envidia cumpliría con sus deseos. Después de todo, no existía nada que lo divirtiera más que contemplar el sufrimiento de aquellos que pecan sin poder manejar los costos de sus idiotas acciones.

―Entonces eso es todo. Será mejor que te pongas en ello, Envidia ―sugirió Pereza, echando una mirada a la hora―. Yo me encargaré de mantenerla informada de tus avances.


	4. D de Doctor

**D de Doctor.**

No era justo, sus padres ni siquiera habían ido a la guerra a pelear. Ellos fueron para curar a los heridos en combate, para mitigar cada una de sus dolencias, para salvar sus vidas arrastradas hasta el campo de batalla por la muerte inclemente. Eran doctores, no militares. Empuñaban vendas de gasa en lugar de armas de fuego; vestían largas batas blancas en vez de los pesados uniformes azules; hacían uso de sus mejores habilidades para tratar lesiones mortales, no para provocarlas.

Así que no era justo que murieran en medio de esa estúpida guerra. Sólo eran médicos, no soldados, entonces ¿por qué no se negaron a ir? Ambos debieron haberse quedado en Rizenbul con ella, con la abuela, con Den. Debieron haberse quedado en casa y cuidar de las personas del pueblo, a quienes conocían y eran sus amigos, quienes jamás los hubieran dañado. Pero acudieron porque ellos eran Yuriy y Sarah Rockbell, porque ellos eran los doctores Rockbell y nunca negarían su auxilio cuando se los necesitaba.

Y no era justo que ahora ella se deshiciera en lágrimas debido al dolor, sabiendo que ellos jamás volverían a su lado. Dolía tanto el saber que se los habían arrebatado de su vida, el que ambos hubieran preferido cumplir con su deber que tener la seguridad de verla crecer. La angustia era tan aguda y penetrante que ya nada más importaba excepto llorar.

Llorar, llorar y llorar. Ahora no existía nada más.

Porque no era justo que sus padres rompieran su promesa.


	5. E de Experimento

**E de Experimento.**

Las pruebas para la obtención del título constaban de tres partes: un examen escrito que mediría el grado de sus conocimientos, una entrevista que evaluaría su condición psicológica y una demostración práctica que pondría de manifiesto sus capacidades. Shou se tenía confianza con las dos primeras. Después de todo, había comenzado a estudiar la alquimia desde muchacho y ya había pasado por varias entrevistas laborales para saber cómo es que funcionaban. Sin embargo, cada año sólo un afortunado era señalado como el nuevo alquimista estatal y, su él en verdad quería conseguirlo esta vez, su exhibición debería ser la mejor de todas. Necesitaba encontrar el proyecto perfecto.

La alquimia era la ciencia capaz de transformar un objeto en otro diferente. Y, para ello, se valía de una secuencia lógica: la comprensión de la estructura y composición de la materia, la destrucción de la misma hasta sus partículas más elementales y la reconstrucción para formar aquello que se deseaba obtener. ¿Pero qué era aquello que podría transmutar y que fuera llamativo para los intereses de los militares?

Fueron meses los que pasó enfrascado en su búsqueda, entre libros y experimentos fallidos. Pese a sus esfuerzos, permanecía estancado en el mismo lugar y las ideas ya comenzaban a escasear. Encontrar el modo de crear la piedra filosofal le llevaría el resto de su vida y transmutar metales simples en oro estaba penado por el propio ejército. La transmutación humana era considerada tabú, pero quizás tratar con una quimera…

―¡Shou, maldita sea! ¿Cuánto tiempo más piensas pasártelo aquí metido?

Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por la violenta entrada de su esposa, haciendo que dos columnas de libros que permanecían a un costado de la puerta se derrumbaran a sus pies. La mujer bufó por la escena y se abrió paso por la habitación para llegar a su lado.

―Querida, estoy…

―Trabajando, cómo no ―se burló, echando una ojeada a los artículos desperdigados por el escritorio y en todo el lugar―. Todos los malditos días te quedas encerrado en este sucio despacho para, según dices tú, prepararte para el examen de alquimista estatal. ¡Y, sin embargo, yo no he visto ningún resultado en años!

―Es difícil ―intentó explicarse el alquimista, moderando la repentina irritación que le picó―. Los evaluadores son muy exigentes y…

―Y mientras tú decides perder el tiempo soñando con imposibles, yo soy la que debe salir para mantener a esta familia. Yo soy la que trabaja para pagar todas las deudas, y la que se encarga de mantener este hogar y la que está criando a nuestra hija sola. Maldita sea, ¡Nina necesita de su padre también, Shou! ¡Incluso cuando no eres más que un bueno para nada! Así que es mejor que salgas de aquí de una buena vez y que cuides de ella hasta que yo regrese del trabajo. ¿Lo has entendido?

Cerró los puños, sintiéndose sobrepasado por la impotencia. Siempre era lo mismo con ella, siempre echándole en cara sus faltas, siempre menospreciando sus sueños. Nunca lo escuchaba, nunca lo apoyaba, nunca buscaba comprenderlo. Sus conversaciones eran así entre gritos, reproches y órdenes.

 _Desearía que se calle para siempre_ , pensó oscuramente.

 _O_ , susurró una voz desde las sombras, _si tan sólo pudiera darle voz a algo mejor_.

―¿Lo has entendido, Shou?

―Sí, querida. Ya lo tengo todo claro. ―Y sonrió.


	6. F de Fuego

**F de Fuego.**

Ya lo había comentado alguna vez frente a Acero, el día en que le entregó su reloj que lo certificaba como alquimista estatal. Que King Bradley tenía un sentido del humor de lo más irónico.

Mustang contuvo la respiración mientras contemplaba a sus propias llamas devorar la piel del Führer de Ametris. El fuego se había abrazado al cuerpo con una violencia que no experimentaba desde Ishval, pero no le importó. Porque ese homúnculo no era ni más ni menos que el responsable del asesinato de Hughes.

Y no solo eso. También era el principal artífice de tantas guerras llevadas a cabo en el país, todo por el afán de conseguir la piedra filosofal para sus macabros planes.

Se mantuvo expectante en cuanto la combustión acabó. La bodega apestaba a carne calcinaba, un aroma al que debió acostumbrarse desde su llegada al ejército, así que no le importaba permanecer allí hasta que aquellas regeneraciones acabasen.

Hohenheim de Luz le había revelado ciertos datos interesantes sobre los homúnculos. Y la existencia de un tercero que los manejaba. Pero de momento Roy estaba dispuesto a pasarse toda la noche en vela si con ello conseguía matar a Bradley. Le enviaría una chispa tras otra hasta borrar su existencia.


	7. G de Gasto

**G de Gasto.**

Dante se asustó cuando el primer signo de putrefacción apareció.

Acababa de despertar después de un largo sueño, entre sábanas de seda y almohadones de plumas, sintiéndose como una reina renacida. Y sonrió ante el pensamiento, sabiéndose un ser perfecto por encima de toda la humanidad.

Se estiró sobre aquel lecho, disfrutando del movimiento de los fibrosos músculos tensándose bajo la blanca piel, del vaivén rítmico de su pecho firme con cada inspiración, de la suavidad de las hebras negras descansando sobre su frente. La extasiaba tanto el reconocerse joven nuevamente, tan hermosa y espléndida.

Después de un momento decidió levantarse y caminar hasta el tocador, retornando a una rutina que había abandonado cuando comenzó a envejecer. El reflejo de su rostro aún somnoliento le atrapó al instante y se detuvo allí, encantada con lo que veía. Y es que el sol matutino entraba por el ventanal que había detrás del mueble, bañándola a ella con una suave capa de hilos de oro, dotándola de un brillo que la hacía lucir inalcanzable para el mundo en que estaba.

Maravillada bajo el escrutinio de sus ojos ambiciosos, Dante se proclamó una diosa.

Y fue justo allí cuando lo notó. Una irregularidad que había aparecido para arruinar la belleza de su imagen. Justo sobre el pliegue del codo derecho, una mancha púrpura sobresalía de la manga corta de su camisón.

―No es posible ―sentenció antes de comenzar a rascar la zona coloreada, buscando desembarazarse de ella y de su significado. Sin embargo, la sensibilidad de la carne pronto cedió ante el ataque de sus uñas y una herida putrefacta emergió para su tortura.

No tenía forma alguna de negar lo que le sucedía porque aquello era el símbolo de que su parte terrenal comenzaba a morirse.

Pero no lo entendía, ¿por qué le pasaba estado ahora? Si había cambiado al cuerpo de Lyra hacía unos tres días, extinguiendo en el proceso lo último que le quedaba de la piedra filosofal. ¿Cómo era posible que ya se estuviera gastando? ¿¡Cómo!?

Ella misma había calculado que las manchas no surgirían hasta dentro de un mes de la transferencia de alma, cuando la nueva piedra ya hubiera sido creada y estuviera bajo su poder. Pero esto… ¡No tenía explicación para lo que le pasaba!

―Orgullo. Tengo que llamar a Orgullo.

Y abandonó la habitación botando todo lo que se hallaba a su paso, dominada por el miedo y la frustración. No tendrían de otra más que de adelantar los planes. Precisaba de los poderes de la piedra pero ya.


	8. H de Herencia

**H de Herencia.**

Como el hermano menor, Fletcher Tringham siempre hacía caso a lo que Russell decía y aceptaba con confianza a todas sus decisiones. Después de todo, era el mayor y quien lo había cuidado desde que quedaron huérfanos. Además, y con solo catorce años, Russell ya sabía cómo comportarse frente a los adultos para obtener lo que quería. Tan así que había logrado engañar al mismísimo Mugear.

Ahora eran los hermanos Elric y trabajaban en la mansión del terrateniente. Su verdadero objetivo era completar el trabajo en el que su padre se había dedicado antes de desaparecer y Russell estaba dispuesto a todo para conseguirlo. Robar la identidad de un famoso alquimista estatal sólo fue el primer paso.

Y tan cegado como estaba en alcanzar esta meta, no tenía tiempo para considerar las consecuencias que sus acciones estaban trayendo a la población infantil de Xenotime. Pero Fletcher lo había descubierto.

Sabía de dónde provenía aquel mal que estaba agobiando a las personas y que él y su hermano eran los responsables. Porque era el agua roja lo que estaba contaminando el agua del pueblo, enfermando a las mujeres y matando a los bebés. Y era esa la razón de que su padre hubiera abandonado la investigación a la mitad, para no seguir dañando a nadie más.

Fletcher estaba seguro de no equivocarse en sus suposiciones, le bastaba con observar los rostros tristes y cansados de aquellos con quienes se cruzaba en las calles. Pero su problema comenzaba en explicárselo a Russell y de convencerlo de desistir, de que comprendiera que aquello no era la herencia que Nash les había dejado sino los deseos de Mugear por cumplir con sus propios intereses egoístas.


	9. I de Imagen

**I de Imagen.**

―Ya sabes que no me gusta actuar con violencia, Ira; y si no me dices de una maldita vez qué es lo que quieres, juro que te patearé hasta que escupas la última piedra roja que tengas dentro.

Desde su escondite, el pequeño homúnculo se estremeció de pies a cabeza, totalmente inseguro de cómo actuar a continuación y muy consciente de la veracidad de aquella amenaza. Porque, para empezar, no se le había ocurrido planear qué es lo que haría si llegaban a descubrirlo durante su sesión de espionaje, mucho menos si aquel que lo conseguía resultaba ser el tipo al que había estado siguiendo toda la mañana. Y, lo que era todavía peor, su madre ya le había advertido respecto a hacer enojar a Envidia cuando ella no estuviera cerca para protegerlo.

Se había metido en un grave problema gracias a sus estúpidos juegos.

―¿Y bien, enano? ¿Vas a dignarte a dar la cara o tendré que sacarte yo de tu madriguera? ―replicó Envidia, fastidiado por la actitud del otro. Ya había tenido suficiente con ser su niñera cuando lo encontraron―. Mira que no está mami para poder salvarte de esta ―se mofó al tiempo que se acercaba al lugar de donde provenía la presencia intrusa―. Así que, ¿qué harás ahora?

E Ira respondió transmutando el árbol que lo ocultaba. Cuando el mayor reconoció el característico brillo de la alquimia, ya tenía los dos pies atrapados en una trampa de madera que por poco no le hizo perder el equilibrio. Fue ese el momento que usó el pequeño para huir.

Sin embargo, no llegó a dar ni tres pasos cuando chocó de frente con el abultado vientre de Gula.

―¡Te voy a matar! ―gritó Envidia. Y aprovechando la llegada de uno de sus camaradas, se libró de golpe con una lluvia de astillas y se abalanzó sobre su presa―. ¡Eres mío!

Pero cuando al fin creía que le daría su merecido, algo negro y punzante había atravesado su hombro izquierdo para detenerlo.

―Vamos, Envidia, ¿no crees que estás exagerando un poco? ―inquirió una voz femenina apareciendo desde las sombras―. Te enfadas con Ira por espiarte, pero ni siquiera te diste cuenta de que Gula y yo estábamos aquí también.

―Vaya, vaya, Lujuria. ¿Acaso quieres iniciar una pelea conmigo?

―Tú sabes que no ―sonrió ella tras retraer sus dedos a su tamaño y forma original. Luego echó un vistazo a los otros dos, comprobando que su gordo acompañante tuviera al homúnculo alquimista controlado―. Además, me pidieron que vigilara al niño.

―¿Qué? ¡No me digas que ahora le cumples favores a la estirada de Pereza!

El gesto agrio que se dibujó en el rostro de Lujuria le dio el tiempo suficiente para esquivar el siguiente golpe dirigido a su cabeza. Porque sabía que, si esas garras le hubieran acertado, ahora yacería muerto en el suelo.

Sonrió con petulancia por haber conseguido alterar a la homúnculo.

―Déjate de juegos, Envidia. Por supuesto que no lo hago por Pereza, el ama es quien quiere que cuidemos de Ira. Y eso abarca el evitar que lo destroces.

El homúnculo bravucón bufó con fastidio, cruzándose de brazos. Dante siempre se las arreglaba para quitarle su diversión. Mientras tanto, Ira suspiraba aliviado aún en brazos Gula, quien no tardó en acercarse al grupo cuando terminó la discusión.

―¿Y por qué espiabas a Envidia? ―le preguntó al ser que cargaba, ajeno a la tensión que los rodeaba. Él sólo buscaba satisfacer su curiosidad infantil.

El aludido tragó saliva, pero se tranquilizó cuando su sujeto de observación no intentó volver a atacarlo. No, Envidia sólo se conformó con desearle la muerte a través de la mirada púrpura que todos ellos compartían.

―Sí, ¿qué tenía de interesante? ―prosiguió Lujuria, sumándose a la duda.

Pero él no iba a responder mientras siguieran llevándolo como a un bebé. Así que se soltó del agarre de Gula y se paró enfrente de los tres.

―Sólo estaba recolectando información. Mamá me contó que Envidia es el mayor de todos nosotros, por eso quería confirmarlo. Y Orgullo dijo que sería algo bueno si lograba ver su verdadera forma o ―hizo una corta pausa, sonriendo con suficiencia mientras extendía su brazo derecho hacia el otro, primero mostrándole el puño para después abrir la palma y extender los dedos lo más que podía― si le ayudaba a recordarla.

Lo siguiente que siguió fue una confusa maraña de golpes provenientes todos de Envidia quien, en su descontrolado afán de sangre, atacaba tanto a Ira como a Gula. El pequeño, una vez más aprisionado en los brazos del homúnculo glotón, se defendía como podía mientras aprovechaba cada errada del mayor para burlarse maliciosamente. Lujuria fue la única que se había alejado a tiempo de la pelea y la misma en ponerle fin al traspasar los cráneos de los dos pendencieros.

Suspiró con cansancio cuando ambos cayeron, recuperando el silencio y la tranquilidad que se merecía estar disfrutando en vez de mantenerse pendiente de dos idiotas suicidas.

―En marcha, Gula. Llevaremos al niño hasta el ama para tenerlo controlado.

―¿Y qué hay de Envidia, Lujuria? ¿Lo vamos a dejar aquí?

Ella miró hacia su compañero caído, sopesando sus opciones. Si lo llevaban consigo, no cabía duda alguna de que Envidia intentaría continuar con su batalla aun cuando se encontraran en presencia de Dante. Mucho más si Orgullo y Pereza terminaban apareciendo en lo que restaba de día.

No, lo mejor era dejarlo allí hasta que se tranquilizara lo justo para no caer hasta ellos entre sus manos vengativas.

―Sí, lo mejor será que se quede aquí ―le aseguró a Gula, emprendiendo la marcha hacia la Ciudad Subterránea―. Incluso dudo que quiera vernos a nosotros cuando despierte.

Y llevaba la razón porque, hacía un tiempo atrás en Lior, ella misma le había preguntado acerca del gusto que tenía por esa figura a la que siempre volvía cuando no estaba en una misión de infiltración. Sobre qué de especial encontraba en aquel cuerpo andrógino, de melena picuda y aspecto semi-juvenil cuando podía ser cualquier cosa que se llegara a imaginar. O qué tan cierto era eso de que ya no recordaba cómo era su verdadero rostro después de cuatrocientos años de robar identidades humanas.

E intuía que las respuestas que había obtenido eran falsas.

Pero sí conocían a alguien que sería capaz de esclarecer sus dudas referentes a Envidia. Alguien que, pese a no ser su creadora, había estado presente cuando la primera transmutación humana de la historia falló y aquel homúnculo envidioso surgió para generar caos y destrucción.

Dante era la última mujer existente que podía haber visto la imagen del Envidia original, del Envidia que había sido humano. Sólo era cuestión de que alguno de ellos se animara a preguntarlo.


	10. J de Jueces

**J de Jueces.**

Lo habían conseguido, la piedra filosofal les pertenecía. Después de largos años de estudio y experimentos fallidos, de tantos sacrificios y dificultades que debieron sortean, aquel artilugio místico que todos ansiaban reposaba entre sus manos unidas. Al fin lo tenían, con esto habían alcanzado sus sueños. La vida eterna era completamente suya.

Desde ahora vivirían juntos por el resto de la eternidad, contemplando con piedad el decaimiento humano desde la cima de su inmortalidad. La muerte no volvería a ser una limitación para ellos, tal y como Dante había demostrado al salvarle uniendo su alma moribunda en el cuerpo de aquel hombre. Serían inalcanzables para el paso del tiempo, nada podría afectarlos a partir de ahora.

Mientras tuvieran la piedra, serían los amos y jueces del mundo. Serían Hohenheim de Luz y Dante para siempre.


	11. K de Kilogramo

**K de Kilogramo.**

—Agua, treinta y cinco litros. Carbono, veinte kilogramos. Amoníaco, cuatro litros. Lima, uno punto cinco kilogramos.

A la edad de once años, Edward Elric estaba determinado a cumplir con la promesa que hizo ante su tumba. Luego del fatídico día que marcó sus vidas, él y Al habían conseguido ser aceptados por una estricta maestra para aprender todo aquello que los libros de alquimia no explicaban. Y, ahora que habían regresado a su humilde pueblo, era el momento de revivir a su madre.

—Fósforo, ochocientos gramos. Sal, doscientos cincuenta gramos. Salitre, cien gramos. Azufre, ochenta gramos.

Así que reunieron todos los ingredientes necesarios y en las proporciones exactas para trasmutar a un humano adulto. En el sótano, ajenos de la lluvia que se desataba afuera, dibujaron cada tramo del círculo para cumplir su meta. Lo tenían todo, calcularon cada material, estaban preparados. Entonces ¿por qué habían fallado en el último momento? ¿en qué se habían equivocado en su investigación?

—Flúor, siete punto cinco gramos. Hierro, cinco gramos. Silicio, tres gramos.

Ambos creían en la ley de la equivalencia de intercambio, confiaban en que si reunían los componentes y daban de su parte podrían resucitarla. Pero no fue así. En su lugar, terminaron creando un ser horrible e inhumano y ellos acabaron con sus cuerpos mutilados. Y todo para aprender de la peor forma que los tabús existían por algo, que jugar a ser dioses tenía sus consecuencias. Que no podían dar viva a aquello que ya no existía.

—Y otros quince elementos más —finalizó Ed, cerrando aquel viejo libro. Los recuerdos de aquel día se arremolinaron en su mente, impidiéndole recordar el juramento que había grabado en su reloj de alquimista.

Porque intentar revivir a Trisha fue un completo error y ahora lo comprendía. La alquimia era un ciencia y debía respetarse sus leyes, si se quería crear algo primero se debía dar un pago equivalente para obtenerlo. Así es como funcionaba y como siempre lo haría. Pero ese principio tan fundamental jamás podría aplicarse a la vida humana, jamás el pago de una vida sería equivalente al de otro ser. Y por eso habían fallado, porque tardaron en entenderlo.

Mas Edward no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados y resignarse a una merecida por sus pecados. Su deber de hermano mayor era mucho más fuerte. Él obtendría la piedra filosofal sin importar qué y le devolvería a Alphonse todo lo que perdió aquella noche por su culpa. Cuidaría del último familiar que le quedaba con su vida.


	12. L de Libros

**L de Libros.**

Trabajar para la Biblioteca Nacional de Central fue un maravilloso sueño para Sheska, un sueño que nunca imaginó que podría protagonizar en la vida real. Pero allí estaba ella, a cargo de la sede más prestigiosa del país, con todos esos saberes para su completa disposición. Amaba los libros y la lectura era su pasión, el destino al fin le sonreía con amabilidad. Ahora no solo podría recaudar el dinero para los gastos médicos de su anciana madre, si no que también podría gastar sus ratos libres en expandir sus horizontes literarios.

Y así pasó días y noches enteros enfrascada en su ardiente labor, apenas dándose un tiempo para descansar. Arriesgó su ser escalando los picos más altos, explorando las cuevas más profundas y sorteando los laberintos más engorrosos. Todo por el fin de buscar el tomo de sus sueños.

Cada día que llegaba a la biblioteca la recibía el mismo paisaje, alentándola a desentrañar sus mayores secretos. Montañas de manuscritos históricos se alzaban a la distancia, cavernas de pesadas enciclopedias la aguardaban en un rincón, laberintos de libros que prometían con borrar su existencia en su infinidad. Tantos y tantos saberes la rodeaban, la incitaban, la buscaban...

Hasta que llegó el día en que su reducido desempeño laboral le cerró las puertas de su paraíso.


	13. M de Madre

**M de Madre.**

Ella debía encontrarlos ahora, debía hallarlos sin importar qué. La guerra acaecía con toda su ferocidad tras la puerta, inclemente a su repentino ataque de pánico. Pero es que no tenía tiempo para eso, los niños... ¿¡Dónde estaban sus niños!?

Golpes estruendosos, gritos agónicos, lluvia de detonaciones. Los terribles sonidos de la calle le dieron el empujón que necesitaba para escapar de aquel frágil salón ante la atónita mirada de unos ojos carmín. Subió corriendo los últimos escalones y se perdió para siempre en una de las habitaciones. Tenía que encontrar a esos niños, tenían que escapar de allí.

—¡Rick! ¡Leo! ¿Dónde están?

Deambuló por la habitación a oscuras, tanteando por doquier en busca de esos dos. Los ruidos debían de haberlos asustado.

—Niños vengan con mamá. Saldremos de aquí, ¡vamos!

Pero ninguno le respondía y a su paso sólo aparecían los muebles comunes de un dormitorio. Si acaso no fuera ciega...

—¡Rick, Leo, por favor! ¡Por favor!

Y el techo colapsó sobre su cabeza, acabando cruelmente con su búsqueda.


	14. N de Número

**N de Número.**

Esto estaba bien para él, aceptaba su destino con humildad. Después de haberle dado la espalda a Ishvala y a sus enseñanzas, de haber preocupado y alejado al único familiar que le quedaba, el tomar aquella muestra de redención era lo menos que podía hacer. Porque morir en lugar de su hermano pequeño resultaba un mejor final que sólo fallecer sabiéndose un asqueroso desterrado, recordado como un hereje inútil que ni siquiera pudo cumplir su promesa de salvar a su pueblo.

O, al menos, no de la forma que había asegurado. Y ahora él no sería más que un mero número alquímico, otra de las tantas almas ishvalanas a la espera de que aquel trabajo fuera completado. Él jamás podría ver su trabajo con la piedra filosofal acabado, pero confiaba en que sus procedimientos hubieran sido los acertados y que, en algún día muy próximo, el arma que había buscado se completase.

Por eso acogía la idea de ser un ingrediente más para la piedra y daba su vida a cambio de la supervivencia de su hermano. Porque, además, al fin podría encontrarse nuevamente con su hermosa y querida amada.


	15. Ñ de Ñagaza

**Ñ de Ñagaza.**

Desde la distancia, tres homúnculos observan la congregación en la plaza. Cada tanto llegan hasta sus oídos las exclamaciones ahogadas y asombradas de los creyentes, fascinados por la serie de milagros que estaban presenciando.

—Hiciste un buen trabajo con el panzón, Lujuria —felicita Envidia a su compañera—. Mira cómo tiene a todos esos idiotas comiendo de la palma de su mano.

—Idiotas, idiotas —repite Gula, babeándose un poco.

—Ni siquiera un predicador de Dios puede resistirse a los poderes de la piedra filosofal. Y no importa cuánto se esfuercen por utilizarla en beneficio de los demás, al final siempre terminarán complaciendo su egoísta ego.

En ese momento, un resplandor carmín atrae nuevamente su atención hacia donde Cornello efectúa una nueva hazaña religiosa. Debido al sitio en que se encuentran escondidos ninguno de ellos consigue distinguir de qué se trata, mas por el fuerte alboroto suponen que debió ser una resurrección.

—Honestamente no me importa lo que haga este tipo con la piedra mientras atraiga la atención de un verdadero alquimista. Eso es lo único que nos debe importar.

Después de todo, su afiliación con el sacerdote de Lior era una completa ñagaza, el preámbulo de su verdadero objetivo. Las pistas que fueron sembraron por el camino, pronto atraerían a esos talentosos hermanos. Y entonces sus sueños de ser humanos se harían realidad.

—Tienes razón, Envidia.


	16. O de Oasis

**O de Oasis.**

El conocer a Trisha Elric fue como hallar un oasis en mitad del desierto, como vislumbrar un trocito del paraíso que le había sido vedado. Hohenheim nunca pensó que podría volver a ser feliz, no después de todos los pecados que había cometido en su larga existencia. Pero se equivocó.

Desde su separación con Dante, se dedicó a vagar por el mundo sin destino o propósito, cargando sobre sus cansados hombros las almas que él mismo había cegado y gastando su piedra filosofal en otros para expiar parte de su atormentadora culpa. Ya que un hombre tan vil y despreciable como él que no dudó en asesinar, tan arrogante y vanidoso que no temió creerse un dios, no se merecía disfrutar de la vida en paz.

Y así pasó cuatro largos siglos, contemplando los ascensos y declives de la humanidad a través del tiempo, presenciando la extinción o el nacimiento de una civilización, conformándose con ser un simple espectador. Viajó por cada rincón de Ametris una y otra vez, descubriendo en cada ocasión los mismos escenarios y errores humanos hasta que llegó a ella.

Hohenheim había encontrado un cálido oasis en mitad de su desértica alma y fue muy feliz mientras su amor duró.


	17. P de Puerta

**P de Puerta.**

Aún ahora, Ira odiaba aquel sitio con todas sus fuerzas. Y no importaba cuántas veces ella le recordase que ya no tenía nada a que temer o que Envidia aprovechase la menor oportunidad para mofarse de él, tampoco el que Orgullo le recalcara diariamente su posición como homúnculo o que Lujuria lo tratara con una mezcla de compasión y burla. No le interesaba lo que pensaran o dijeran de él porque sabía que ninguno de ellos podía comprender todo lo que debió sufrir. Siendo abandonado desde el momento de su creación por su propia madre, forzado a permanecer dentro de un océano de oscuridad y soledad contra su voluntad, anhelando con el día que sería lo suficientemente fuerte para escapar por sí mismo.

No, ellos nunca conseguirían entender el dolor al rechazo que aún cargaba consigo o la aversión que había desarrollado por ese lugar. Y al pequeño homúnculo sólo le quedaba resignarse y soportar hasta que obtuvieran la piedra filosofal. Entonces sería convertido en humano y al fin podría desprenderse de todos sus horribles recuerdos. Tendría la oportunidad de iniciar una nueva vida, llena de felicidad y diversión junto a los demás y, por supuesto, no se olvidaría de cobrar venganza contra su débil creadora.

—¡Ira!

La llamada de Pereza lo alejó de sus planificaciones, regresándolo al presente. Pese a sus reclamos, el ama había dado una demostración de cómo abrir la Puerta de la Verdad con aquel asqueroso bebé y él, presa del pánico porque aquellos brazos oscuros pudiesen capturarlo otra vez, huyó del salón trasmutando las paredes. Era seguro que recibiría más de un regaño cuando regresara.

—Ira, ¿estás bien? —Mientras él seguía divagando, la homúnculo había llegado a su lado y posado una mano sobre su hombre verdadero para llamarle la atención—. No debiste salir corriendo así, querido, pudiste haberte hecho daño.

—¡Ningún trozo de muro puede herirme de verdad! —protestó enfadado, librándose de su suave agarre. No necesitaba esto, no quería escuchar a alguien más burlándose de cosas que no podía controlar.

—Lo sé. A mí tampoco me afecta, ni a los demás —prosiguió ella—. ¿Y sabes por qué es eso? Porque todos nosotros somos fuertes. Tú especialmente, Ira, eres muy poderoso.

—¿Y eso qué?

De todos los miembros al mando del ama, Gula y Pereza eran los únicos que nunca lo habían molestado al respecto. El primero por carecer de la inteligencia para pensar en algo alejado del hambre o de Lujuria y la segunda porque era lo suficientemente amable para dejarlo en paz. Hasta ahora.

—Que no existe nada a lo que debas tenerle miedo, querido.

—¡No tengo miedo! Es solo que... Que...

¿Pero cómo explicar los sentimientos que le agobiaban cada vez que invocaban la Puerta en su presencia? ¿De qué forma expresar las razones de que su sangre hirviera cuando oía llorar al infante? ¿O del brutal instinto asesino que le atacaba al cruzarse con su creadora? Él no sabía qué decirle, por dónde empezar a contar.

Sin embargo, no era necesario que Ira dijera algo porque Pereza se hizo cargo de la situación. Al ver que el pequeño se había quedado sin palabras pese a sus esfuerzos por conseguirlas, lo estrechó entre sus brazos y comenzó a acariciar su largo cabello para tranquilizarlo.

—Yo tengo pesadillas sobre mi antigua vida —susurró, confiándole un secreto que hasta entonces sólo había compartido con el ama. Y tampoco comprendía por qué lo hacía, qué la empujaba a actuar como un reflejo de la humana que llegó a ser—. Te entiendo; entiendo sobre ese dolor que sientes y que no debería de estar, de esos recuerdos que te persiguen incluso cuando estás despierto o de las sensaciones fantasmas que se vuelven más sólidas que la realidad. Yo también lo sufro, Ira, pero somos más fuertes que esto.

—Pero yo no soy tan fuerte como tú crees, Pereza.

—No seas tonto, claro que sí.

—No, no lo soy —aseguró el homúnculo alquimista. Pese a que no quería admitirlo, se sentía tan seguro dentro de ese abrazo, siendo rodeado por la calidez y gentileza de la mayor. Era un sentimiento tan reconfortante saber que alguien se preocupaba a tal grado por él, tan distinto al trato que su presunta madre le dio—. Y no quiero enfrentarlo, aún si así puedo ser más fuerte. Sólo quiero estar tranquilo.

Pereza cerró los ojos, atosigada por la nostalgia que la actitud de Ira le evocaba. Pero sabía que él no tenía la culpa de actuar como lo hacían sus hijos porque seguía siendo un niño, su comportamiento era normal para su edad mental. Además, necesitaba de alguien que lo cuidara con verdadero cariño y ella no podía evitar reaccionar ante eso.

—Entonces yo te protegeré de cada uno de tus recuerdos. Mientras esté contigo, ya no tendrás que hacerles frente tú solo. ¿Qué te parece?

Que Ira casi terminara transmutándose con ella fue suficiente respuesta. Y es que se sentía tan sobrepasado con la oferta que apenas podía controlar sus poderes.

—Sí, mamá.


	18. Q de Quimera

**Q de Quimera.**

Sintiéndose en pleno derecho de presumir de sí mismo, Shou se contentó con sonreír cansadamente mientras contemplaba a su obra maestra explorar la habitación. Porque después de tantos problemas y amenazas, la segunda quimera parlante había sido al fin creada.

Dejándola deambular a su gusto, él se sentó frente a su escritorio y rebuscó un poco hasta dar con un lápiz y la libreta en donde había estado haciendo las anotaciones pertinentes desde el inicio de la transmutación. No podía darse el lujo de perder ningún detalle para el informe que aún debía confeccionar.

La criatura era una mezcla perfecta entre los dos sujetos que la componían. Por empezar, tenía la forma, el tamaño y la constitución de Alexander, el perro de la familia. Y por el otro, el pelaje castaño (sumado a las crines más oscuras que se extendía desde la cabeza a la espalda), los recuerdos y el pensamiento provenían de Nina, su pequeña hija. Había demostrado poder seguir una conversación normal, pero rápidamente se aburría de ella y se puso a olisquear los alrededores. No cabía duda que los instintos perrunos se mantenían bien activos.

Sin embargo, Shou admitía que aquel híbrido había tomado lo mejor de Nina y Alexander para sí. No como su primera quimera, tan vieja y triste que no pudo sobrevivir sabiéndose un monstruo alquímico. Pero ahora ya no tenía nada a que temerle, ni siquiera a Basque Grand. Porque lo había conseguido a tiempo, tenía su quimera parlante y ya nadie podría arrebatarle su licencia de alquimista nacional.


	19. R de Ritual

**R de Ritual.**

Como era habitual, el bebé comenzó a llorar. Dante se limitaba a observar cómo Rose emergía parcialmente de su letargo y estrechaba a la criatura en sus brazos, meciéndolo con cuidado hasta calmarlo. Cada tanto murmuraba palabras de consuelo o acariciaba su pequeña cabeza, pero pocos eran los resultados favorables que conseguía así.

Un portazo violento le informó que Ira había abandonado el lugar, sobrepasado por los recuerdos infantiles que todavía le atormentaban. Pereza –al igual que Orgullo– se encontraba ahora en Central, cumpliendo con sus deberes en el ejército de Ametris. O sea que el pequeño homúnculo no tenía a nadie que pudiera confortarlo.

Lujuria se había tenido que llevar a Gula a la superficie para que saciara esa hambre que constantemente lo hacía rondar a Rose. No importaba que supiera cuán importante era ella para sus planes cuando su instinto lo guiaba, así que lo mejor era dejarlo hacer en algún pueblito remoto de la capital.

Mientras tanto, ella debía permanecer recluida en los confines de la Ciudad Subterránea, encerrada entre la majestuosidad de su nueva mansión, teniendo que soportar a esos dos entes humanos. Al menos todo esto acabaría cuando Orgullo diera con esos molestos hermanos y le trajera la piedra.

Las puertas del salón se abrieron abruptamente, colisionando con las paredes antes de regresar a su sitio por el impulso. Pero la persona que se hallaba bajo el umbral volvió a empujarlas con fuerzas antes de entrar.

—¿En serio no hay forma de callar a esa pequeña cosa? ¡Sus berridos se escuchan desde la entrada!

—Si hubieras llegado con más calma, Envidia, el niño ya estaría dormido —sentenció Dante, haciéndose oír por encima del nuevo escándalo producto al susto—. Rose se estaba encargando de eso.

—Sí, claro que sí. Esa patética mujer no puedo ni distinguir cuando su cría llora por hambre o por sueño.

Y para demostrar su punto, ambos se quedaron observando los intentos de Rose por silenciar a su hijo, paseándose cerca de ellos sin dejar de acunarlo. Era evidente que realizaba aquellos movimientos por inercia, nuevamente ausente.

—Entiendo que la necesites a ella, ¿pero por qué debemos aguantarlo a él? —inquirió, tomando asiento en los sofás libres.

—Estoy esperando el momento oportuno para usarlo. Ahora que Alphonse Elric es la piedra filosofal necesito de un arma rápida para quitar a Edward de en medio.

El homúnculo a su lado rió, imaginando el escenario que ella misma preveía. Ellos sabían que, una vez que tuvieran al hermano menor en su poder, el rubio mayor haría hasta lo imposible por rescatarlo. Y, pese a que Ed era un maravilloso alquimista, Dante desestimaba sus destrezas gracias a la voluntad de Cicatriz para crear aquello que ella deseaba pese a los riesgos.

—No puedo esperar para ese momento, ama.

—Ni yo. Pero hay que ser pacientes y dejarle el trabajo táctico a Orgullo. Sería un error para nosotros dejar que ciertas piedrecillas se unieran.

—Puedo hacerme cargo del Alquimista de Fuego por él. Será tan divertido asesinarlo con el rostro de su difunto mejor amigo.

—Si los planes se demoran te lo dejaré a ti —aceptó, sonriendo con malicia. Mientras tanto, Dante debería lidiar con aquellas presencias insoportables en un ritual que muy pronto acabaría. Porque cuando la piedra filosofal fuera suya, su alma se hallaría anclada al esbelto cuerpo de Rose y su ruidoso infante sería el pago suficiente para desaparecer a ciertas personas de este mundo.


	20. S de Secreto

**S de Secreto.**

Winry los observaba, completamente aburrida. Apenas ayer los chicos habían regresado después de una muy larga ausencia y ya se los encontraba enfrascados en sus viejos libros de alquimia. ¿Pero cuánto más es que pensaban a estudiar?

Había ido hasta allí para ver cómo estaban, saber qué habían hecho los meses que estuvieron en Dublith, las nuevas cosas que habían aprendido y las personas que habían conocido. Ella quería saber si la habían extrañado, si su maestra podía cocinar mejor que su abuela, si la ciudad era más bonita que su pueblo. En su lugar, lo único que había obtenido fueron un par de respuestas vagas antes de ser ignorada.

E intentó hacer de todo para llamarles la atención. Lanzó suspiro tras suspiro para que notaran su cansancio, carraspeo con fuerza hasta que comenzó a picarle la garganta, intentó silbar aunque todavía no le salía bien, se paseo por la habitación hasta que el polvo la hizo estornudar. Incluso se puso a gritar para que le hicieran caso, lo que pareció funcionar hasta que Ed le asegurara que sólo terminarían el capítulo donde iban antes de salir a jugar. Y de eso ya había pasado media hora.

Bufó molesta. Esos dos eran unos obsesionados de la alquimia.

Y sería más sencillo si se volvía a su casa y esperaba a la hora de la cena para platicar con Ed y Al. Su propia abuela se lo había sugerido y Winry no conocía a nadie más sabio que Pinako Rockbell. Mas no podía evitar el querer estar cerca de ellos, de asegurarse que no se esfumarían si los apartaba de su vista. Eran sus amigos de la infancia, nunca antes se habían separado. No podían culparla.

Pero cuando se les presentó la oportunidad de aprender de una verdadera alquimista, ni Edward ni Alphonse pensaron en ella antes de aceptar. Sólo armaron sus maletas y se fueron, dejándola atrás.

Tal y como hacían ahora. Siempre encerrados en sí mismos, rodeados de libros que ella no terminaba de entender, excluyéndola de sus vidas. Pero Winry se preocupaba por ellos, anhelaba que volvieran a confiar en ella.

Sobre todo deseaba que dejaran de tener secretos.


	21. T de Tarea

**T de Tarea.**

Parado junto al teléfono privado de su oficina, repasó los últimos acontecimientos. Debido a la intervención de Envidia, Alphonse Elric –la actual piedra filosofal– al fin se encontraba bajo los dominios del ama en la Ciudad Subterránea. Tanto Pereza como Lujuria habían muerto tras fallar en su misión de capturarlo; la primera por ser derrotada por sus propios creadores y la traidora por caer en manos de Ira. El Alquimista de Acero, desesperado por recuperar a su hermano, se hallaba en camino a su prematura muerte al igual que lo hacían Mustang y Armstrong en el norte.

Sí, ellos lo tenían todo controlado. Lo único que lamentaba era la pérdida de Pereza que, pese a su característica tranquilidad para actuar, había obrado como una eficiente secretaria frente a los humanos. Y, de igual forma, era quien mejor controlaba a Ira. Ahora todos tenían que soportar sus constantes lloriqueos junto a los de Gula.

Pero dejando eso aparte, le tranquilizaba saber que Envidia estaba con el ama cuando él debía cumplir con otros deberes. Porque Orgullo no sólo era el hombre más influyente del país, si no también un padre.

Cargando aquel obsequio sobre su regazo, de camino a su hogar, retornó a su papel como King Bradley. Y es que el cuidar de su familia y mantenerla feliz no sólo formaba parte de las tareas que el ama le había encomendado por el bien de su actuación. Con el pasar de los años se había transformado en un deber que a Orgullo no le molestaba cumplir.


	22. U de Unión

**U de Unión.**

Temblando a causa del dolor y la pérdida de sangre, sintiéndose ligeramente desorientado y nauseabundo, el niño se arrastra por el sótano. El corte en su muslo izquierdo palpita por la fricción, quemando sin tregua su sensible piel y provocándole espasmos que enralecen su decidida marcha. Mas no piensa detenerse.

Pronto sus miembros comienzan a entumecerse y el frío implacable se instala en lo que resta de su cuerpo. Pese a su férrea voluntad, sus movimientos se vuelven más erráticos y pesados; el cansancio le agobia los brazos, las arcadas le cortan la respiración y la vista le falla. Aún así, se lo había prometido a su madre, le había jurado en su lecho de muerte que él cuidaría de su hermano pequeño. Y cumpliría con su palabra.

Al borde de la agonía, llega hasta aquella armadura olvidada y la tumba. Había leído sobre ello una vez, en su búsqueda de la transmutación humana. La fijación del alma en objetos metálicos.

Como puede se sienta, dándole la espalda al monstruo que habían creado y por el que había perdido a Alphonse. Ignorando el dolor, unta los dedos en su pierna cercenada, impregnándolos con el líquido vital que continuaba abandonándolo.

—Maldición —gruñe, apretando los dientes, al borde de las lágrimas. Sus nervios sensibles reaccionan ante la sensación abrasiva, acelerando el shock que trata de salvarlo de la tortura—. Que funcione... Por favor...

Rememorando el círculo impreso, lo dibuja con su propia sangre en el interior de la armadura. Su mano oscilante forma trazos burdos, pero aceptables a su juicio. Sabe que, más adelante, cuando su herida sea tratada, deberá protegerlo mejor. Porque, según había entendido, ese sello sería lo único capaz de devolverle la esencia de su hermano y anclarlo al mundo, de permitirle unir su alma pura en algo imperecedero.

Y juntando sus palmas en un último ruego, dispuesto a sacrificar cualquier parte de sí con tal de recuperar el alma de Al, Edward recurre a la alquimia. La Puerta de la Verdad se manifiesta ante él, permitiéndole al alquimista un nuevo vistazo a sus conocimientos antes de aceptar su voluntario pago.


	23. V de Villana

**V de Villana.**

Cuando Edward mencionó aquel nombre conocido, supo lo que tenía que hacer a continuación. Era su deber el proteger a sus hijos de ella.

Así que abandonó su anhelado Rizenbul, dejando una vez más a su familia atrás, sin despedirse ni dejar rastro. Sabía que Ed, tan orgullo e independiente como era, se encargaría de la enorme decepción que dejaría en Alphonse. Pero era indispensable que actuase ahora, el tiempo para cavilar escaseaba.

Conocía dónde se escondía, un sitio perdido para la era actual y que, por tanto, era el escondite perfecto para que ella obrase desde las sombras. La Ciudad Subterránea que yacía bajo Central.

Hohenheim viajó hasta allí, preparándose mentalmente para confrontarse a alguien que no había visto en cuatrocientos años. La misma persona que él había amado y luego abandonado, con quien había compartido el ideal de vivir eternamente mientras sacrificaban las vidas de cientos de inocentes. Jamás creyó que volvería a verla, pese a que era consciente de que ella continuaría subsistiendo como antaño.

Después de todo, Dante nunca había comprendido su pesar, su alma profana no podía experimentar la desolación de saberse una asesina. Para ella, los sacrificios eran justificados porque se creía superior a los demás. Y era por su ambición de sentirse cercana a Dios que había tramado todos los problemas que envolvían a sus hijos y al país, todo para conseguir la piedra filosofal.

Luego de cuatro siglos, seguía preguntándose qué había visto en ella. O cómo era que desde un principio no notó que su esencia era la de una villana.


	24. W de Whisky

**W de Whisky.**

Roy tomó la botella, un vaso limpio y se sentó. La habitación, cerrada bajo llave, yacía en penumbras y silencio. Cada tanto se filtraba un haz de luna a causa del vaivén de las cortinas o se oían los aullidos de perros lejanos, mas no podía tomarse la molestia de cerrar la ventana.

Se sirvió una generosa cantidad de whisky y lo bebió de un trago rápido. Estaba cansado, había tenido un día horrible y sólo quería olvidarse de todo. De Maes, el funeral, la lluvia...

Suspiró. Aún no podía hacerse a la idea de lo ocurrido, no conseguía comprender que lo hubieran asesinado a él. Es decir, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué Hughes? ¿Qué significaba su muerte? ¿De qué se había enterado para que decidieran silenciarlo? ¿O, más importante aún, por qué nunca le había dicho que estaba teniendo problemas? ¿Que sus acciones comenzaban a ser controladas? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué, por qué, por qué?

Prefirió acallar todas sus preguntas acabándose el alcohol que le quedaba. No quería pensar. Ya mañana comenzaría con su investigación, pero por lo que quedaba de noche prefería ahogar su dolor y olvidar de que había perdido a su mejor amigo.


	25. X de Xilófono

**X de Xilófono.**

—Es un juguete para el niño —le explicó la anciana Pinako—. Con esto lo tendrás entretenido unas horas al día.

—Pero qué es.

—Un xilófono. Sólo hay que golpear las placas de metal con este palillo y obtienes diferentes sonidos.

Y como muestra, dejó que Kain deleitara a su madre con la melodía que había creado en la mañana. Rose se arrodilló a su lado y lo contempló jugar, haciendo saltar aquel palo lijado de un extremo al otro, escogiendo entre una lámina u otra. Esta era la música de su hijo.

—Gracias. —Fue todo lo que dijo ella. Con gestos tan desinteresados como estos, Rose comenzaba a ver a Rizenbul como su verdadero hogar.


	26. Y de Yacimiento

**Y de Yacimiento.**

Después de que el Alquimista de Acero le recriminara por su actuación, Lyra tomó una decisión. Así que, esa misma noche en que el pueblo se reunía para celebrar su recuperada libertad, ella regresó a su casa, reunió sus pocas pertenencias y se marchó para siempre.

No tenía familiares o amigos a los que acudir, ni mucho dinero con el que poder mantenerse. Mas aceptaba las consecuencias de sus acciones. Equivalencia de intercambio. Porque ahora podía comprender el odio que todos en Youswell les habían profesado, el rencor que brotaba de sus agotados rostros cada vez que los veían, los horribles insultos que le dedicaban a sus espaldas. Recién ahora Lyra entendía que su trabajo como guardaespaldas del corrupto Yoki había sido más que despreciable.

Por eso abandonaba aquel que había sido su hogar, por el bien de las personas a las que marginado. Ello se merecían disfrutar de la felicidad que, por tantos años, les había sido negada. Y lo que menos necesitaban era el tener a una mediocre alquimista oscureciendo su alegría y vigor. Después de todo, no la necesitaban a ella para sacar adelante al pueblo. Youswell era reconocido por sus abundantes yacimientos de carbono y todos los hombres del pueblo eran mineros. Estarían bien.

Además, su sueño de convertirse en una alquimista estatal continuaba en pie. Pero primero debía aprender a pensar en el bienestar de los demás, tal y como se lo habían demostrado los hermanos Elric.


	27. Z de Zafiro

**Z de Zafiro.**

—¿Izumi?

—Tu abuela me contó lo que hiciste. Gracias.

Winry se la quedó mirando, sorprendida tanto por la repentina intromisión como por las palabras de aquella mujer. Se hizo a un lado, dejándola pasar antes de cerrar la puerta y apoyarse contra ella.

—No tiene por qué agradecérmelo —respondió—. Esos automails iban a ser para Edward, pero ahora que él no está...

La habitación se sumió en un silencio tenso. La maestra permaneció sentada junto a la mesa de trabajo, jugueteando con una tuerca mientras aguardaba. No sólo había ido hasta allí por el homúnculo al que le había dado la vida, si no también por la persona que le quitaría a la joven mecánica.

Suspiró.

—¿Sabes por qué visité Rizenbul, Winry? —terminó preguntando la señora Curtis, enfrentándola—. ¿Para qué vine hasta aquí?

—Lo sé, esta aquí por Al. Quiere llevárselo otra vez.

—Vine porque él me llamó.

La rubia golpeó la sólida madera que la sostenía, superada por la situación. Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras negaba con la cabeza, haciendo volar sus cabellos de un lado para el otro, comenzando a temblar y rechinar los dientes. ¿Por qué la hacían sufrir así?

—Winry.

¡No! Esto era una injusticia que ella no se merecía. Después de todo lo que vio suceder, nadie podía pedirle que aceptara en silencio como antaño, que no se involucrara en el camino de los demás. Porque por más que comprendiera los sentimientos de Alphonse, no podía aceptar el perderlo ahora que la desaparición del mayor de los Elric aún le escocía el corazón, cuando la herida de saber que jamás volvería a verlo se reabría con cada cosa a su alrededor. ¿Y ahora quería quitarle a Al? No lo permitiría.

—Recházalo.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Rechace su petición. Él le pedirá que vuelva a ser su maestra; pero si usted se niega, Izumi, Al no tendrá que irse de casa. Se quedará y...

—Y aprenderá alquimia por sí mismo o buscará a alguien que pueda instruirlo adecuadamente —interrumpió con firmeza, levantándose de su lugar—. Me sorprende que no lo conozcas tan bien como yo creía.

—¡Por supuesto que lo conozco! —objetó. La rabia empezaba a nublar su ingenio, mas trataba de mantener la compostura a fin de no alertar a los demás presentes—. Soy su mejor amiga desde que era un bebé, sé todo sobre él.

—Si eso fuera cierto, entonces sabrías que nada de lo que yo diga o haga detendrá a Alphonse. Ese niño es tan obstinado y decidido como su hermano, de algún modo se las arreglaría para recuperar todos los conocimientos que perdió cuando Edward le devolvió su cuerpo. ¿Y tú esperas que no sea yo la que le enseñe alquimia como se debe, que no trate de ayudarlo en buscar a Ed? ¿Puedes ser tan egoísta?

Izumi no pretendía ser tan brusca al hablar, mas era esencial que entendiera. Porque, desde la niñez, Winry siempre fue el apoyo de los chicos Elric y así debía seguir aunque el dolor persiguiera a su alma. Y ahora, contemplando a la niña abandonada cuyos zafiros se desdibujaban por el llanto, se compadeció del destino que compartían.

Porque sus renuncias a objetar en el sueño de Alphonse sería otro sacrificio que le acercaría a Edward.


End file.
